Firefly in the Dark
by Chibi-Morri
Summary: Hotaru has finally decided to create her own destiny, and sets out to find, well, anything. No doubt, she will end up in some interesting situations-not to mention that the gundam boys will be along for the ride. Good luck, Ho-chan...


I OWN EVERYTHING! BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
*Ririi smacks Chibi-Morri soundly over the head with a mallet*  
  
Ririi-you are such a dork.  
  
  
  
It's over. They say that it's over. It has been for a long time. But I am afraid that it isn't, that there is more to come. That something worse.  
  
"Hotaru!" Michiru called from the kitchen. "Makoto made us lunch!"  
  
"Coming!" the dark haired girl called back.  
  
She stood up slowly from her perch on the wide windowsill. She stretched and smoothed her black shirt and pants. Then she ran in stocking feet to the living room of the small house.  
  
"Konichiwa minna-chan!" she called happily when she saw that everyone was there.  
  
Hotaru could hear Makoto banging about in the kitchen along with the soft laughter of Ami. Rei was busily setting the table, and constantly tugging at her fawn-colored business suit, with a short matching skirt. Usagi, scantily clad for the month of November in black hip-huggers and a hot-pink halter-top; and Minako, in a long sleeved (but short everywhere else) orange dress that clung to her form, were sprawled on the living room floor, poring over a fashion magazine.  
  
"Hey, Ho-chan! How are you?" Usagi bubbled as she popped up from the floor to grab the girl in a hug. "Got a boyfriend yet?" she teased.  
  
"No," Hotaru blushed.  
  
"There's no hurry," Haruka growled as she came into the room with Michiru close behind.  
  
"Of course not! I was just asking." Usagi trailed off, as Minako flashed her cautioning glance.  
  
God, none of them have changed, Hotaru thought happily.  
  
"It's ready!" Makoto called from the kitchen.  
  
The two blonds in the living room practically flew to the table.  
  
Makoto, a large apron over her green shirt and jeans, and Ami, in a conservative black skirt and white shirt, bore heavy platters to the table, while Michiru hustled to pour tea for everyone, her gauzy turquoise dress flowing around her.  
  
When everyone had settled around the table, Hotaru smiled at her older friends through the softly billowing steam that rose gently from the fresh food. And then everything went wild. Usagi started shoveling a plate full of plump gyozas into her mouth, Minako was gulping down rice, Ami had a book propped open on her knee as she picked at the fried tofu, Makoto was jumping up to check on another dish she had left in the oven, Michiru was sipping tea and smiling, while Haruka glared at her sushi and fingered the collar of her baggy gray shirt. Hotaru carefully picked up some yakasoba noodles, and bit into them happily. There was never a dull moment with the senshi around.  
  
Hotaru sobered. They never had a chance to relax. There was always something going on, someone to defeat. They had been inactive for a long time.  
  
Suddenly the door opened, and Setsuna swooped into the house like a colorful bird, fabrics and papers leaping from her arms as she deposited her load on the couch.  
  
"Gomen-nasi, minna. The meeting with my new model went way longer than I expected. I decided to fire her. She was too skinny," Setsuna explained breathlessly as she peeled off her black coat to reveal a dark red suit underneath that set off her green hair.  
  
"That's ok, Setsuna-chan. Come and sit down. Makoto has made us a feast," Michiru murmured melodically.  
  
Setsuna walked to the empty seat at the end of the table, kissing Hotaru's black head as she passed. When she had settled herself in and warmed herself with some tea, the older woman smiled at them.  
  
"How has everyone been? I read your article in the paper this Sunday, Usagi. It was fabulous! You are a wonderful writer," Setsuna encouraged, looking at the blonde across the table.  
  
"Arigatto," Usagi blushed. "Yes, it was a fun assignment. My boss says I may get my own column soon if I keep up the good work."  
  
Everyone congratulated her, and Usagi glowed with pride and attention.  
  
"You are still with that blonde, Omi-san, ne?" Makato needled.  
  
Usagi blushed even deeper. "Hai."  
  
Hotaru clapped and laughed. She loved to see her oneesan happy.  
  
"Good. How about you, Ami? What have you been up to? More secret experiments?" Setsuna laughed quietly.  
  
"Oh, yes, well, now I am working with Nakima at the university on a new project. We hope to find a way to protect the atmosphere from further deteriorization," Ami mumbled. Every oohed and aahed accordingly.  
  
"Minako," Setsuna turned to the golden-haired beauty. "I saw that your photography is going to be displayed at the national museum! What an honor!"  
  
Minako grinned. "Yes, I am really excited!"  
  
"And Michiru; your new sonata for violin is being praised as the greatest musical piece written in our times."  
  
"Oh, no. It isn't that good," Michiru exclaimed.  
  
"Come on, Mi-chan. You know you are the greatest," Haruka assured her as she reached for her hand across the table.  
  
"And you won the racecar finals for Japan, Haruka. Congratulations!" Setsuna smiled.  
  
Haruka nodded curtly, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Rei. How is the political campaign coming?"  
  
"Everything is great, except the candidate. He is a bumbling baka! If it weren't for those of us behind the scenes, he would be publicly humiliated," Rei grumbled.  
  
"You would be a much better candidate, Rei," Ami told her. Everyone agreed.  
  
"How is school, Hotaru? Are you getting good grades?" Setsuna asked the youngest member of the group.  
  
"Yes. Everything is going well. My sensei is recommending me for an achievements award," she mumbled.  
  
"Ho-chan! That's great!" Usagi yelled, leaping up from her cleaned plate to hug the girl.  
  
"Congratulations," Ami beamed.  
  
"You didn't tell us that, Hotaru," Michiru laughed.  
  
"I only just found out." Hotaru muttered, but her voice was engulfed by the voices of her friends' kudos.  
  
Setsuna nodded when the excitement had settled. "Makoto? How was your trip to France?"  
  
"It was wonderful; lots of cute guys and great food. I learned a lot, but I will always love Japanese cuisine the best," Makoto announced. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Did you bring us presents?" Usagi squealed, jumping up and down behind Hotaru's chair.  
  
"Koneko!' Haruka laughed. "Calm down!"  
  
"Of course I did. Well, not for you, Usagi," Makoto told her seriously.  
  
"WHAT!? I DON'T GET A PRESENT?!" the petit woman screamed, throwing herself at the gift-bearer.  
  
"Ahg! I was kidding! Don't hurt me!" Makoto screamed.  
  
"Usagi! Get off of Makoto, and help me and Hotaru clean up," Michiru chided, not unkindly.  
  
"I'll be back for you, Mako," Usagi hissed as she stormed into the kitchen.  
  
The brown-haired chef rubbed her neck where the bunny had gripped it.  
  
"Everyone else, please make yourselves comfortable," Michiru told them, lifting several plates from the table, and walking to the kitchen.  
  
The senshi started to stand up, and walking about on business. Minako went back to her magazine; Setsuna and Haruka sat in the living room discussing politics with Rei, while Ami made a phone call. Makoto went in search of her bags to find the presents.  
  
Hotaru scraped the plates into the garbage, while Michiru covered leftovers (not that there where many) and Usagi loaded the dishwasher.  
  
"Makoto may be annoying, but she is a good cook," Usagi sighed after a time.  
  
"You should apologize to her, Usagi," Michiru whispered.  
  
"Oh, Mi-chan. You should know Usagi better than that!" Hotaru laughed as Usagi fumed at the suggestion.  
  
Harrumphing loudly, Usagi grudgingly put the cleaned plates in the cabinet. Michiru sighed and poured herself another cup of tea. Hotaru carefully dried her hands. Silence reigned in the kitchen.  
  
"Ready for presents?" Makoto called from the guest bedroom.  
  
"Well, DUH!" Usagi screamed, running to claim her gift.  
  
Hotaru followed more slowly, laughing.  
  
Makoto had several packages wrapped in brown paper spread on the big bed. The promises they might hold seemed magnified by the dull paper and white sheets. Usagi had plopped down on the floor at the foot of the bed, peering expectantly at the packages. Minako perched on a white wicker chair nearby, and Setsuna sat primly on a puffy white ottoman. Haruka leaned against the doorframe, and Michiru stood near her lover.  
  
Hotaru sat carefully at the head of the big bed, trying not to disturb packages or blankets.  
  
Makoto grinned. "Yay! I am so glad we are all here. I missed you guys! It must have been four months since we were all together. When Michiru called me when I was in France to tell me everyone was coming over, I knew I had to get everyone something."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. We love you too. Just give us the presents!" Usagi muttered.  
  
Makoto picked up a medium package. "Minako? This is for you."  
  
Minako smiled politely before tearing into the brown paper like a mad dog. Usagi cheered her on. Underneath all the wrapping was a box, and in the box were all manner of fancy lotions and soaps.  
  
"AAAIIEE!" Mina screamed. "WOW! French soap with lavender and cream, and this one even has oats in it!' she squealed.  
  
Makoto laughed as the blond hugged her.  
  
"Let me see!" Usagi piped, bouncing up and down.  
  
When Makoto was free from her friends grasp, she reached for a slightly smaller package.  
  
"Haruka. I hope you like it," Makoto told her, holding it out to the stoic woman.  
  
She opened the package carefully (much to the chagrin of Usagi), and a large grin spread over her face.  
  
"A red silk racing scarf! How did you know I wanted one?" Haruka sighed into the fabric as she held it to her face. "Thank you, Makoto."  
  
Makoto blushed a bit before lifting a new bundle. She held it out to Setsuna, smiling broadly.  
  
Setsuna took it gingerly in her hands, and systematically and swiftly removed the paper. Her eyes began to sparkle as she saw what her gift was.  
  
"Oh! This is the most beautiful purse I have ever seen!" she exclaimed, holding up the dark maroon clutch bag. "I love it!" She gave Makoto a hug.  
  
"Rei-chan? This is for you," Makoto said.  
  
Rei opened the package to find a heavy book of lined paper, waiting to be filled with lyrics and notes.  
  
"Makoto! How did you know I was missing my music?" Rei asked, tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
"Music is a part of you, baka!" she laughed, as Rei shoved her, laughing too.  
  
Grinning more by the minute, Makoto grabbed a large gift.  
  
"I hope these are all right, Michuri."  
  
Michiru, like Haruka, was careful not to rip the paper wrapping. Usagi sighed.  
  
"Makoto! Where did you find these paints?" Michiru marveled, holding up a fat bottle full of lavender pigment.  
  
"Around," Makato shrugged.  
  
Michiru continued to examine her new colors, purples and blues mostly, all her favorites, and smiling broadly as she planed new and glorious paintings.  
  
"This one is for you, Ami-chan," she said, holding out another gift.  
  
Ami pulled at the paper and squealed.  
  
"Oh my goodness! A direct translation of Madame Currie's diary! I have been looking for a copy of this!" she gibbered happily.  
  
"Yes, well, I suppose going to the country where it was written," Makoto smirked.  
  
Ami promptly began to read.  
  
"Ok Usagi, now you can have your gift," Makoto sighed.  
  
The eager bunny pounced on the thick, flat package Makoto pushed her way. She ripped franticly at the paper.  
  
"OOO! YAY!!!" she squealed. "A leather diary! This is beautiful! Thank you!"  
  
Usagi stroked the dark rich hide of the binding and the tooled in pattern of a tree of life. She flipped through the cream colored pages, eyes glistening at the possibilities.  
  
"There is another part to you gift."  
  
"What? There's MORE?" Usagi screamed excitedly.  
  
She dug through the shredded wrapping until she found a thin red box. Carefully removing the top, Usagi gasped. It was a feather pen and a bottle of thick India ink.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you!" she yelled, embracing Makoto and generally spazing out.  
  
"Let go," Makoto gasped. "Can't.breathe."  
  
"Ooops! Sorry."  
  
When Makoto was released, she had to rest a moment before she could present her last gift.  
  
"Here Hotaru. This is for you," the brown-haired girl smiled, holding out a small package.  
  
Hotaru tore at the paper, grinning happily. Inside was a small box. She lifted the lid carefully, holding her breath and biting her lip.  
  
"Oh!" she cried upon seeing what lay inside. "Thank you!" she mumbled, a soft blush on her pale cheeks.  
  
Carefully, she lifted the silver chain from the box, letting the charm hang down. The pendant was a tiny silver firefly, with a yellow and purple streaked fluorite abdomen.  
  
"It's so beautiful." she whispered, holding it up in front of her dark eyes.  
  
"Put it on, Ho-chan," Usagi giggled, jumping up to help her.  
  
The little firefly hovered at Hotaru's collarbone. The girl touched it lovingly.  
  
"If you are ever alone Hotaru, remember that we are there for you," Makoto told her.  
  
"We will always support you," Setsuna murmured from her spot at the wall.  
  
"We will protect you at all cost," Haruka smiled.  
  
"We care about you so much, Hotaru," Michiru stated with shining eyes.  
  
"We are behind your every decision," Ami piped, looking up form her book.  
  
"We want you to always be happy," Minako grinned.  
  
"You can count on us, no matter what," Rei assured.  
  
Usagi hugged Hotaru tightly. "We love you," she whispered.  
  
Hotaru's deep purple eyes filled with tears as all the senshi came to join in a hug. (A/N-ok, ok it sounds sappy, but it isn't O_o)  
  
#*#  
  
Hotaru stood in the doorway and waved long past the time she could still see any of the cars her friends had driven away in. By now, the sky was deepening into night, the horizon tinted pink and purple. A few hazy stars peeked from the blue that was filling the heavens.  
  
Usagi came to stand next to the girl. Hotaru smiled at her.  
  
"I'm glad you could stay the night, oneesan," Hotaru grinned.  
  
"Me too," Usagi sighed, reaching up to stroke Hotaru's head. "Hey, since when are you taller than me," she sudden squealed. "That is so not fair!"  
  
Hotaru laughed, to most people she was very short at five feet, Usagi was always angry when someone was taller than her, and since almost everyone was, she was often angry.  
  
Usagi sighed. "Well, there isn't much I can do about it. Let's just watch a movie."  
  
The two girls curled up on the big yellow couch in the living room, and settled down to "Ever After."  
  
Later, as the credits were rolling, Usagi wiped her eyes. "That is the best movie!' she sobbed.  
  
Hotaru nodded with teary eyes, and the girls hugged. After that, they decided to raid the fridge. Haruka and Michiru had gone to bed early, and Setsuna was working on the computer in the office.  
  
"Ice cream!" Usagi squealed, holding up the container of chocolate chocolate-cake ice cream in triumph and letting the freezer door close.  
  
Hotaru let out a whoop and grabbed two spoons, running to her bedroom laughing, while Usagi, carrying the "treasure," was close behind.  
  
Hotaru flopped on her bed, with the pale purple sheet set and a stuffed rabbit (a gift from Usagi), reaching for the ice cream. They ate hungrily in silence for a while, until the pace of scarfing slowed, and conversation started.  
  
"So, how is Omi-kun," Hotaru prodded, licking at her spoon devilishly.  
  
Usagi blushed a little. "He's good. Iie, scratch that. What am I kidding? He's AWESOME! And so YUMMY!" she giggled.  
  
"Really?" Hotaru asked, half disbelieving.  
  
"Hai!!!"  
  
Hotaru laughed. "Yay! I'm so happy for you!"  
  
They talked for a long time about Usagi's boy friend, and some about school and music and various random things. A few hours slipped past, and the ice cream carton lay empty in the garbage can, and the girls were tucked under the covers, the lights off now, but the talk still going.  
  
Now they were discussing Usagi's choice to not become Neo Queen Serenity, rule Crystal Tokyo, or marry Mamoru, or, "that baka," as they called him. The senshi had been shocked at first, but they understood that their princess had to do this in order to be happy, and they stood behind her the whole time she faced her mother and her ex-future husband with her discussion.  
  
Usagi had been silent for a long time. Hotaru let her eyes drift closed with a sigh.  
  
"You have to create your own destiny. If you don't choose how you live, you can't," Usagi breathed into the night, and her words hovered in the room like tangible things, glittering just beyond reach, before they were gone.  
  
"Usa-chan?" Hotaru called as she sat up.  
  
But the bunny was asleep, and the firefly alone and haunted by the strange statement.  
  
  
  
YAY! THE FIRST CHAPTER! WOOHOO!  
  
Ok, this is my first crossover/fanfic. I am sooooo excited! I hope you guys like it too!  
  
*dances about*  
  
Ririi-Chibi-Morri? CALM DOWN!  
  
Right. Good plan.  
  
Chow for now, minna-chan! 


End file.
